


Complete filth! niam +zayn smut!

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: COMPLETE FILTH, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, What have I written, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I AM SO SORRY, WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete filth! niam +zayn smut!

Niam + Zayn – smut one-shot

Nialler sat on Liam's lap grinding into his boyfriend when he hears a noise from the kitchen, he walks through to see Zayn. Liam had invited him and forgotten he hadn't left when Niall attacked his lips, where could this mistake lead?? (was relevant at the time)

Zayn and Liam had decided to hang out today, since Liam had been down lately. Zayn blamed it on the breakup, but he knew there was more behind it. He walked through the kitchen to make tea when he heard someone entering the living room.

Niall had dropped by Liam, his boyfriend of a weeks, house. Liam hadn’t been expecting it and before he got a chance to say that Zayn was over Nialler was grinding into him, something that had clouded his mind franticly.

Zayn looked at the scene before him seeing his two best mates grinding, he found him self hardening and palmed himself through his jeans as he watched the scene.

“Li-I, I'm so h-horny!” Nialler whined “p-please, i-I need y-you..” Niall moaned as Liam thrust his hips harshly.

“s-shit, Nialler. F-fuck, your a total cock slut for me aren't you sweetie?”

Zayn tried to stop the moan from escaping but he couldn’t, it was a little to loud it would seem as Nialler turned his head towards the kitchen door.

Nialler swears he hears a noise from the kitchen, he walks through to see Zayn palming himself.

“s-shit, Zayn! Oh god, I forgot you were through here!” Liam says jumping from the couch and running to the kitchen. Niall looked at his boyfriend with a smirk then walked towards Zayn, as he reached Zayn he dropped to his knees and licked Zayn through his jeans. Neither of the boys could calculate anything in there brains for a few seconds till a moan escaped Zayn, Liam joined his boyfriend licking at Zayn's clothed crouch. Zayn look down into the eyes of his two best friends, brown eyes meeting hazel and aqua. “f-fuck, I want…. More…” Zayn moaned thrusting his hips in there face, Nialler stod to kiss Zayn and Liam undid his zipper. Li then moved to Nialler trousers drooping them to the floor and licking his boyfriend through his boxers. 

“Li is very good with his mouth Zayn, he,s so good at sucking and licking.” Niall breathed into Zayn's ear, ending his sentence with a moan and a thrust into Liam's mouth. Quickly Zayn's mouth caught Niall's. Liam pulled down Niall's boxers and enclosed Niall's tip between his lips, this made Niall moan into Zayn's mouth. Zayn felt Liam's hands pull down his trousers and pants, whilst still sucking off Niall, then Liam's hand enclosed around his cock and started to jerk him off. Niall and Zayn panted into each others mouth as Liam made them feel amazing, he finally pulled away when Niall and Zayn where both leaking pre-cum and his own boxers were tenting intensely. “Li, I want you now,” Niall whines “Zayn can watch. PLEASE!” Niall moans launching at Liam and throwing his legs around his waist, Liam puts Niall's body on the counter and grinds into him.

“G-god Niall, your always such a whore. Its hot, I think it turns Zayn on just as much as me. Are you gonna moan like the slut you are for Zaynie, I think he would like that.” Liam says as he snaps his hips to make Niall moan, the moan is hot and would put a porn-star to shame. It makes Liam and Zayn both groan in return, Zayn now jerking himself off. 

“Get in him before we both cum.” Zayn moaned out, his hips thrusting in to his hand.   
“Zaynie, o-open me up please?” Niall moans looking over Liam's shoulder, his face covered in a slight blush and his expression innocent. Something inside Zayn snapped and he launched himself at Niall, pushing Liam out the way. “Ah!” Niall yelps as Zayn's mouth meets his thighs, working its way down to his hole. Niall flips on the counter for a better angle, as soon as he if flipped over Zayn mouth is at his hole, his tongue plunges into Niall's hole relentlessly making Niall's body shiver. 

“Fuck Zayn, he's still my boyfriend you know.” Liam moans breathlessly, his hands pulling at Zayn's hair to pull him back. As Zayn's head is pulled back he growls, he slaps Liam's ass and moves his mouth to Niall's chest. 

“Fuck Li! Ahhhh mmmmm Zayn!” Niall moans, as Liams slipps his middle finger into him and Zayn licks and sucks his nipples. “L-Liam?” Niall lets out shakily, his whole chest a bright flush.

“Yeah Ni?” Liam says, moving his head in to lick around his finger and adding a second one.

“Can Zayn... F-Fuck me? You-u know, like properly?” Niall asks, his body arching at the sensation of the feelings in his body.

“What instead of me?” Liam asks, pulling back and breathing against Niall's raw rim.

“N-no, Both. Please, need to feel full. Want you both so fuckin bad, good god!” Niall moans, his Irish accent breathy and thick.

“Fuck, Li. You were right, he's a cock slut. Sluts never get what they want, but if Li says ok this one might?” Zayn hums in Niall's ear, as he runs his hand down Niall's body. His hand grasps Niall's cock, witch is red and angry from all the teasing.

“Fine, I just need to make love to him right now ok!” Liam rawrs, grasping Niall's hips and impaling him on his cock.

“God and fuckers!” Niall screams, the stretch so pleasing yet painful.

“Geez, Liam.” Zayn whimpers. “I thought I liked fucking him hard, seems someone likes it a little better.” 

“God Li, so full.” Niall's says, his lips pink and his body arching madly of the counter. Zayn moves from his awkward position to stand behind Liam. He grabs Liams hips and brings them up with each thrust. Before Liam can ask Zayn why he's assisting Liam, Niall lets out an erotic scream.

“Ahhhhhhh, right there. Fuck so good, shit your cocks so fucking big Li!” Niall moans, moving his hips to meet Liam's thrusts. He had hit Niall's sweet spot.

“I found it with my tongue, so I know how to get to it.” Zayn whimpers, fisting his own cock.

“Thanks.” Liam groans, leaning over Niall's body.

“Hey don't thank me mate, your letting me fuck your boyfriend. I should the thanking you. If I had such a tight, sweet little Irish slut I wouldn't share.” Zayn says dirtily, walking over to kiss Niall as he turns his head to the side. As Zayn pulls back he notices Niall's pupils are dilated and his blue eyes look cloudy. He realises Niall is close and smirks. “Gonna come from Liam fucking you, then gonna come again from my cock, aren't we Nialler?” Zayn mummers, dirtily in Niall's ear.

“Yes!” Niall moans arching into Liam's body, he reaches out and grabs a hold of Zayn's cock. Zayn sucks on Niall's neck as Niall jerks him off, Liam's hips snap forward in time with Niall's pumps of Zayn's cock.

“Gonna come..” Liam moans.

“Me too, Fucck.” Niall moaned, as he came. Liam followed a thrust later spilling into Niall's convulsing hole, as he pulls out his come drips out of Niall slightly. “Zayn, Please!” Niall moans as he thrusts against the counter, almost fully hard again.

“Fuck.” Zayn moans, he's beyond horny know and cant wait to fuck the blondes brains out. Zayn flips Niall over and kiss his lips in a fast peck. “Wanna see your face when you cum.” Zayn moans, thrusting in fully in one plunge, making Niall's back arch and his hands grasp at Zayn's back. 

“Ah Zayn!” Niall whimpers, his body shaking with pleasure. “Your s-so Big!!” He yelps as Zayn thrusts harshly in his pink hole, pulling almost fully out and thrusting back in until his balls meet Niall's ass.

“Yeah slut, taking my cock so good. Moaning like a little cock slut, bet you love it in your mouth. I would fuck your face so hard.” Zayn whispers darkly in Niall's ear as he shallowly thrusts, causing Niall to whimper and moan.

“F-fuck, Zayn. Niall dose love dirty talk but your even turning me on a little over hear.” He hears Liam say almost breathless from behind him. Liam's just working his once again hard shaft in time with Zayn's thrusts, all threes orgasms close.

“Zayn I'm gonna cum!” Niall moans thrusting against Zayn. “Shit..” 

“Not until I say so slut, got that I'm in charge!” Zayn growls, thrusting more harshly into Niall his tongue lunging into Niall's mouth and mapping it out.

“Ne-ed to-o cu-m!” Niall whimpers loudly, pulling back from Zayn's mouth and in time with Zayn's thrusts .

“Shit, Niall!” Zayn yells as he cums, filling Niall even more, a mixture of Zayn and Liam's cum spilling from Niall's wrecked hole. Zayn moves his mouth down to Niall wrecked hole and starts to suck, his tongue licking inside of Niall.

“Ahhhhhh, gonna cum!” Niall moans.

“Liam suck Niall off as I eat him out, the little slut cant wait.” Zayn says harshly spanking Niall's arse lightly. Niall lets out a groan and a little cum as the slap hits his cheek, making it pink.

“Shit Zayn, you have a fucking dirty mouth. Niall loves my dirty talk, but he's so fucking in love with yours its stupid!” Liam moans and he walks over, still pumping his own cock. “ Niall suck it and make me cum, then you can come from Zayn and my mouths.” Liam says pulling Niall harshly to his knees, he then slammed his dick into Niall's awaiting mouth. Niall letting out happy moans as it hits the back of his throat. “Yes, Nialler!” Liam screams as he cums, Niall swallowing all of it.

“Please.” Niall whimpers as he sprawls himself out over the counter, tears are in eyes and his cock is so hard it looks painful. Liam and Zayn look at each other in a concerned way.

“Kay, Ni.” Liam says sweetly, kissing the tip of Niall's cock and then taking it in his mouth. Niall lets out a small whimper at the feeling of a little relief. Zayn then mouths at his hole and Niall cant take it any more. 

“Ahhhhh, Li! Zaynie! Fuck!” Niall screams as his orgasm rips through his body. After what seems like hours his body goes limp, Liam and Zayn look at the wrecked beauty in front of them.

“Up to bed Ni.” Liam says sweetly, lifting Niall in his arms as Zayn collects all there clothes and follows.

“Ok Ni.” Liam says as he sets the boy on the bed, Zayn placing the clothes in the corner and standing by the door. He smiles at the sight of the taller boy holding the smaller close to his chest as they drift off.

“Zayn, come here.” Niall says through a small yawn, far to cute to have come from the same mouth he had heard moaning earlier that night. 

“Ok Ni.” Zayn said, a small smile on his face as he slipped of the jeans, he was just putting back on, and slide into the bed to face Niall. He cuddled Niall into his chest as Liam cuddled Niall form behind (he didn't like the word spooning, yeah I made that joke. Deal with it!), Liam and Niall gave him one last sleepy smile until they all fell asleep in each others arms. Leading to hard to answer questions and some very awkward shuffling in the morning.


End file.
